Two Paths
by Lark Chizin Pearie
Summary: The daughter of the Dark Lord faces trouble as she attends Hogwarts. An unexpected father figure tries to lead her away from the life the Dark Lord expects her to have. VERY, VERY, VERY AU! Warning: Contains discipline spanking
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place with the next generation of Potters and Weasleys. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, etc... will be in the story but not as main characters. They will revolve around the younger children i.e. Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter and many characters that are of my invention.

Disclaimer: Well, suffice to say, any characters you recognize are not owned by me. Any characters that are new to you are owned by me. Also, I am not profiting off of any of my writing as that would be illegal.

Author's Note: If you didn't see in the summary, this fic will include nonconsensual discipline spankings between adults and children.

Also, this fic was written purely because I have nothing else to do with my time and it is my, for lack of better word, fantasy. It will be written how I play it out in my head. However, I am still in school therefore I cannot update as often as some of you might want me to. If this story offends you in any way or somehow annoys you, you can always stop reading and go to a different story because I will not change it. It is my story... not yours. I will accept any plot suggestions as to how you think it should play out in later chapters. Congratulations if your suggestion makes the cut and expect acknowledgements because of it.

As far as background, I'd like my readers to know that I am not British in any way so if the language amongst the students doesn't fit a Brit, you may tell me so. My main character is named the way she is named because as of right now, that is my favorite name. I will not change her name. But my favorite names do change often. Shiloh speaks with an American accent and her background will be explained soon. If, at certain areas, the story seems a little much... again, you may stop reading at any time. Now, sit back and let your imagination soar.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Lily asked looking inquiringly at the girl standing behind her, Hugo and Max.

"Does it matter what my name is?" the young girl answered not warmly though not coldly, either.

"Bloody Hell, she was only asking for your name. It's not like she was asking you to kiss her or something. Do you even know who she is? She's Lily Potter. She's the daughter of Harry Potter." Max said dramatically but if he was expecting an equally dramatic response, he was sadly disappointed.

"Who cares who she is? But… my name's Shiloh." Shiloh answered simply.

"You're American, right? I can tell by your accent." Hugo suddenly piped up.

"Yes, I was born in America." Shiloh explained then frowned at Hugo but the red haired boy didn't notice as he was called up to the Sorting Hat and sorted into Gryffindor. 'James, Maximillian' was called next. Another Gryffindor.

"Potter, Lily." McGonagall called out and a hush went through the Great Hall. Shiloh noticed Lily hesitantly make her way up to the front of the Great Hall and put the Sorting Hat on his head. She also noticed that the Hat was taking longer than usual. She didn't get the fascination with the Potter family. It was like they were celebrities in the Wizarding world. An equivalent to Brad Pitt's family or something of the sort.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat called out and immediately the Gryffindor table erupted into roaring cheers.

After the Gryffindors finally stopped cheering and the Great Hall finally settled down, McGonagall called out the rest of the 1st years. Shiloh was last. "Riddle, Shiloh." McGonagall called out and while the Great Hall continued to chatter, every professor suddenly quieted down and turned towards the 10 year old. She had been granted special permission to attend Hogwarts as her birthday wasn't until November.

Shiloh walked up and sat on the chair, smirking when the Sorting Hat spoke to her.

_Ms. Riddle, what was the point of even putting me on your head? You, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, himself, and your father, the last to utilize the Chamber of Secrets. You are an heir of Slytherin, yourself. However, you do have the sharp intelligence of a Ravenclaw and bravery fit for a Gryffindor. Hard work, tolerance and fair play don't seem to even be in your vocabulary, however. You would not do well in Hufflepuff. Not well, at all._

"What's the hold up? Sort me into Slytherin already." Shiloh hissed to the hat. The time the Hat was taking to sort Shiloh was drawing the attention of the other students as well as the professors. They thought it would've taken the Hat less time to sort her than Garrett Lestrange who had been sorted into Slytherin before the hat had even touched his head.

_Patience, Ms. Riddle. It's not common that I get to speak to a descendent of the Founders, anymore. Did you know that one of the descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw had ended up in Slytherin? It was quite a shock to him as well as me but he eventually became one of your father's Death Eaters from what I've heard in Headmaster Dumbledore's office._

"That recently? I thought you haven't seen a descendent of one of the Founder's in quite a while." Shiloh questioned, raising an eyebrow.

_Suspicious like your ancestor. Ryan Ravenclaw was from over 65 years ago. I've also heard your father murdered him with the Killing Curse. I know that you know you are the descendent of Salazar Slytherin but did you know that you are also the descendent of Godric Gryffindor? I can sense it in you. My master's essence. What a dilemma. Who is your mother? How did the most evil man in the planet manage to have a child with a descendent of Gryffindor? They had been best friends before but that was a long time ago. Salazar left hating everybody._

Shiloh frowned in thought. She hadn't known that her mother was a descendent of Godric Gryffindor and she sure didn't want to be sorted into that house. It wouldn't make her dad happy and if anything, Shiloh liked pleasing her father even if the only prize she received in return was a slight sense of pride mentally. "Rape." Shiloh answered startling the hat for a second. She knew that much about her parents' relationship. She also knew her mother was being held somewhere until the woman promised allegiance with her father. Lord Voldemort was callous around his child and informed her of things bluntly. "My mom's name was Phoebe. Phoebe Beauchamp. But that's all my father told me." Shiloh said and as she was sitting with her back to the professors, she didn't see Dumbledore's look of surprise. It was only there for a second, however.

Voldemort felt strange around his daughter and didn't like the strange feelings Shiloh seemed to bring out him so he avoided the child as much as he could. He had used the Cruciatus curse on her once for being sympathetic to a Muggle-born child but her crying had brought the feeling back two-fold and he never used it on her again. He had minions to dote on her but he wanted his daughter to grow up strong, powerful and independent. He wanted the name Shiloh Riddle to bring as much fear into peoples' hearts as his name did. Having a child with one of the last remaining descendents of Godric Gryffindor did make sense in an odd twisted way, though. Her mother had been the most intelligent and powerful witch of her year. Bedding Phoebe Beauchamp only to have what he thought to be the perfect magically genetic heir was something only Lord Voldemort would do.

"Sort her, already, please. You may converse later, if you wish." Dumbledore quickly whispered to the Hat.

"Oh, very well," the Hat pouted. "SLYTHERIN!" he exclaimed making Shiloh smirk in approval then walk off towards the Slytherin table.

McGonagall immediately turned to Dumbledore with a look of alarm. "Did you hear what the Hat spoke of?" McGonagall questioned.

"Yes, Minerva. Shiloh Riddle is not only Tom's daughter but Phoebe's, as well. I did not know that Phoebe was a descendent of Godric Gryffindor. If anything, I thought the hat had sorted her wrong when he placed her in Gryffindor. Her wit and intelligence was of nearly Rowena Ravenclaw level." Dumbledore answered then turned back to the crowd to give the yearly speech.

"I knew it. I knew that girl was going to end up in Slytherin." Max yelled over the uproar to the Weasley family.

"Why? She looked okay to me." Albus commented from his spot next to Rose and Louis.

"You should've heard her speak to Lily when all Lily did was ask for her name. A rude girl." Hugo piped in.

Shiloh decided to sit by herself and ignore any Slytherin that tried to speak to her not that a lot did. Slytherins were well known for their tight cliques and keeping within those cliques and sabotaging others. She had retreated so far into her own world that she hadn't even noticed when Dumbledore eventually dismissed the students. "Shiloh Riddle?" Dumbledore called softly and immediately Shiloh turned her icy blue-grey eyes towards the Headmaster.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Shiloh answered, standing up and looking as poised as a young princess.

"The other students have left, already. Why have you stayed behind?" Dumbledore asked and Shiloh shrugged. "I will escort you." Dumbledore said with bright, twinkling eyes then, true to his word, led the young blonde to the Slytherin common room.

Shiloh blinked in surprise at seeing Snape standing by the entrance to the common room. "Severus?" Shiloh questioned in an extremely youthful tone. Snape and a few others had been specifically designated by Voldemort to be Shiloh's 'nanny' for lack of better word.

"Shiloh. I had heard your name called but I didn't quite believe it." Snape said walking over and instead of looking down at her with his nose upturned, he actually lowered his head to look at the Dark Lord's daughter. Voldemort didn't act as if he cared the least bit about his child but if he decided you had looked at her wrong, you would be dead.

"I see you have a relationship, Ms. Riddle but here, you will address him as Professor Snape." Dumbledore said in a kind tone.

"Oh, okay." Shiloh answered then turned to Snape.

"I will leave her under your care now, Severus. Take care." Dumbledore said with a smile. He then sauntered off while humming a jaunty tune.

Snape waited until Dumbledore was out of earshot before turning to the child who was once more in his care. Despite all effort, he had grown somewhat fond of the child remembering Shiloh's untainted fondness of him. He and Jack Ackland had assumed the role of 'father' for the child since birth unless Lord Voldemort was in the room. Then they were just caretakers and he was 'father' and that was that.

"Severus, I missed you." Shiloh informed hugging him around the waist. "Father said that you didn't get to come back this summer 'cause you were doing work for him. Jack, Scarlet and Claire got meaner." Shiloh said pouting up at the man. She only ever revealed her true childish nature around her four caretakers. Voldemort had informed her that behavior like that in front of anyone was unbecoming of a Princess of the Dark. However, he let it go occasionally when she slipped up in front of him. After all, Shiloh was his only child and a daughter at that.

Snape quickly removed her arms and looked around before leading her into the office. He didn't want anybody in Hogwarts to see his different personalities. "How did they get meaner?" Snape asked as Shiloh sat beside him.

"Jack and Scarlet, they punish me more for almost no reason! You know in August? Right before I went to Hogwarts? I got grounded for the whole month AND I got spanked twice that month! Just for swearing. Only you used to get mad at me for that. But I called Daddy, I mean Father, dumb in front of him and he never uses the Cruciatus curse on me anymore so he told Scarlet to punish me severely since he only uses curses as punishment and doesn't know anything else and said that I wasn't allowed to swear at all for the next decade. But I think he was exaggerating." Shiloh hoped.

"Now you know why I never approved of your swearing." Snape answered simply drawing an eye roll from the child. "And just because we are in Hogwarts doesn't mean your rules change. If I hear of you breaking your rules at Hogwarts, same punishments apply." Snape informed.

"How are you gonna ground me at Hogwarts, Severus? I have to go to class and eat and stuff. How do you know I won't just sneak off?" she asked.

"Because unless you enjoy the talks my hand and the occasional ruler have with your bottom, you'll behave." Snape answered simply making Shiloh blanch. "Now go to bed. Classes will begin tomorrow and you do not want to be late." Snape informed then sent the 10 year old on her way.

The next morning, as the rest of the Slytherin 1st year girls prepared, Shiloh decided to sleep in. "Shiloh? It's breakfast time. We're getting our schedules this morning." Victoria Gersten informed, raising an eyebrow at her sleeping peer.

"You go first. I'll be down later." Shiloh grumbled from under her blankets. Victoria turned to Megan, who shrugged, then the two left the slumbering girl.

2 hours later at 9 o'clock, Shiloh Riddle was still sleeping in her bed and didn't notice her House Head come into her room not looking amused in the least. Snape threw the covers down and muttered _Aguamenti_ splashing Shiloh with water and making her jump from her bed. "Severus! What the fuck did you do that for?" Shiloh demanded angrily and immediately regret the swear word when Snape lifted her up and over his lap. "No, wait, I'm sorry, Severus!"

Snape ignored his charge's words and gave her half a dozen well-applied and well-deserved smacks then stood her up. "What happened to waking up for breakfast and going to class on time? Your first class, double Charms has already started." Snape informed.

Shiloh quickly wiped away her tears and turned her slightly reddened eyes towards Snape. "I'm sorry, Severus, I just wanted to sleep. Father always let me do whatever I want. Can I have my schedule?" Shiloh asked holding her hand out towards Snape which amused him.

He raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "How do you know I have your schedule? What if it's with the Headmaster?" Snape questioned.

"It's not!" Shiloh exclaimed indignantly then turned to Snape, puzzled. "How come I know it's not?" Shiloh asked.

"Legilimency, my dear. You have your father's talent for both Legilimency and Occlumency. I still had to allow you into my mind, however. We'll work on strengthening that. Your father will be pleased you have inherited his skill in the subject." Snape said making Shiloh grin.

"I thought it was weird that I could understand your thoughts since I usually can't. Now I know it's 'cause you let me." Shiloh commented.

"Now, get dressed. I will take you to Professor Flitwick's class." Snape said.

"Alright." Shiloh said with a shrug and quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth. She ran her hand through her hair a couple times then returned in front of Snape with a look of innocence. "Guess what, Severus? Daddy taught me how to use my magic so I can move things with my mind or channel my… inmate… power… I'm not sure if that's what he said, through my hands. Watch this." Shiloh exclaimed happily. She gestured with two fingers at her wand in a 'come-hither' motion and immediately the wand flew into her hand.

"The Dark Lord did?" Snape asked in surprise. Lord Voldemort had actually spent time with his daughter?

"Yeah. He hit me a couple times when I did it wrong, though. He only hit too hard and made me cry once. And he let me give him a hug afterwards. But only after everyone left. I'm not allowed to give him hugs or kisses or anything when people are around." Shiloh informed.

"Get to class." Snape decided to reply once they reached Flitwick's classroom. He didn't know what to say when Shiloh spoke of Voldemort's extremely rare soft moments around his child.

"Okay. Bye Severus." Shiloh answered then rushed into the classroom.

"Ms. Riddle. A little late, are we?" Flitwick squeaked out. "We're working on our Levitation charms. Take a seat. You can ask the person next to you as to what the spell is and its exact pronunciation." Flitwick informed then turned back to his paper.

Shiloh eventually took a seat between Victoria and Garrett, turning to Victoria and quickly going through her mind. Biting her lip, she pulled out her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," she heard someone from behind her enunciate and then she heard giddy compliments from the squeaky voiced professor. Turning around, she noticed Hugo Weasley with his wand in the air and rolled her eyes.

"The son of Hermione Granger? Well, no wonder! Your mother was one of the sharpest minds in her year! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Flitwick announced.

Victoria and Garrett, another 1st year Slytherin, sneered at Hugo, obviously not impressed. Shiloh grinned and turned to Victoria. "Vic, watch this." Shiloh said and pointed her wand at the feather. "_Confringo_." Shiloh whispered and immediately an orange jet of magic shot out of her wand and at the feather making the feather explode and fall back down in ashes. Shiloh, Victoria, Garrett and all other Slytherins smirked.

"Who did that?" Hugo immediately demanded turning towards the direction from where the jet of magic had appeared. "Shiloh?" Hugo questioned. Flitwick had already returned to his desk to finish his lesson plans for the day and hadn't noticed the sudden jet of magic.

"Wasn't me." Shiloh said with a grin.

"You Americans are all disgusting liars." Alfie spat, handing his extra feather to Hugo who thanked him quietly. Alfie Butler was a through and through English boy. Strangely, he absolutely despised Americans unless, of course, they were not Slytherin Americans.

Shiloh mimicked him as he spoke making Slytherins smirk but Gryffindors glare. "Hey, don't bunch me with her! I don't like being grouped with disgusting, ill-mannered Slytherins." Jasmine exclaimed in protest. She was also one of the few Americans attending Hogwarts.

"What kind of self-respecting American says ill-mannered? And we're not the disgusting ones. We don't have Mudbloods like Charlotte in our House." Shiloh spat and immediately gasps and dropped jaws appeared around the room. Even a few Slytherins were surprised at her vulgar language.

"You take that back!" Charlotte exclaimed, jumping up from her chair. She was close to tears.

"Why don't you make me?" Shiloh asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

"I-I don't know any spells." Charlotte said softly so Hugo quickly stood back up.

"I do. My mum was teaching me a couple spells before Hogwarts. _Expelliarmus!_" Hugo exclaimed, pointing his wand at Shiloh.

Shiloh was surprised by the sudden disarmament of her wand that all she could do was blink for a second. She immediately jumped out of her chair with fury in her eyes and retrieved the wand by holding her hand out and the wand flying back into her hand. Witches and wizards from Gryffindor and Slytherin, alike, were surprised by her nonverbal magic. "_Incarcerous_." Shiloh said calmly and suddenly ropes shot out of her wand and tied Hugo up.

"How dare you do that to my cousin!" Lily exclaimed raising her own wand. Shiloh rolled her eyes and summoned it with a wave of her hand. "How did you do that?" Lily immediately demanded angrily as her wand flew out of her hand.

"Magic, Potter. Unlike you, my parents were smart and powerful. And as for you, you filthy Mudblood, you don't deserve to go to Hogwarts." Shiloh snarled turning towards Charlotte and drawing circles in the air with her wand producing some sort of blue magic.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Flitwick's sudden squeaky voice sounded and Shiloh's wand flew into his hand. Everyone immediately turned towards him and there was a look of horror on Shiloh's face. She had forgotten about the professor. Severus wouldn't be happy. Both he and her father valued knowledge and getting expelled was not a good way to make her father or Severus happy. "50 points from Slytherin and Ms. Riddle, we will most definitely be having a conversation with Professor Snape about this." Flitwick informed angrily.

"Oh, fuck," was the only thing she managed to utter as Flitwick levitated her wand back to her. Shiloh, tired of the slow levitation, immediately made it zoom back into her hands surprising Flitwick. "I'm sorry, Professor Flitwick. Hugo attacked me first, though." Shiloh immediately argued with an innocent expression. "_Finite Incantatem_." Shiloh muttered, pointing her wand at Hugo. The ropes disappeared into her wand.

"Don't take me for a fool, Ms. Riddle. I heard you calling that poor dear a… a 'Mudblood'. That is not vocabulary fit for a Hogwarts student least of all a young lady. You should be ashamed of yourself." Flitwick exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I really am. I guess living with my father rubbed off on me more than I thought." Shiloh said with as pathetic an expression she could muster. She grinned on the inside when she noticed Flitwick's features soften.

"Very well. Maybe we can handle it by ourselves, can't we? Mr. Weasley, Ms. Potter and Ms. Riddle, if you three would kindly stay after for a couple minutes after class. In fact, Ms. Foster, I believe you will be receiving an apology after class so stay, as well." Flitwick said. "Go back to the Levitation Charm and Levitation Charm only! No other magic, Mr. Weasley… Ms. Riddle." Flitwick warned. "And give Ms. Potter her wand back." Flitwick ordered.

"Yes, Professor." Shiloh dutifully replied.

However, when Flitwick turned back around, Shiloh smirked darkly at Lily and held the wand up. When she let go of it, however, it stayed levitating in the air. "Go." Shiloh whispered and the wand shot quickly at Lily who ducked.

"You inconsiderate brute!" Lily hissed in anger pulling her wand out of the wall where it had lodged itself surprisingly without harm.

"Me? A brute? Nah." Shiloh laughed turning back to the feather.

"Can you believe her? I can't believe she managed to con herself out of trouble!" Lily exclaimed.

Shiloh shot Hugo and Lily an innocent grin then placed her wand on the table, levitating the feather with her hand, directing its motions with her index finger. She noticed Hugo still staring at her and flipped him off while mouthing 'Mudblood' at him. As his own mother was Muggle-born, he took that insult particularly severely. Shiloh Riddle was pissing him off more than ever. "Hey, Mudblood." Shiloh hissed in Charlotte's direction, a wide grin directed at Hugo, however, on her face.

Fury burned inside him until he suddenly shot up and yelled, "_Densaugeo!_"

"Hugo, no!" Lily exclaimed when she noticed her cousin raise his wand. This would only end badly. Shiloh Riddle seemed skilled in curses, hexes and charms.

"_Protego_." Shiloh immediately answered, the spell rebounding and hitting the wall harmlessly. "_Cruci_…" Shiloh started until she realized that using it in front of other people might land her in Azkaban. Luckily, only Hugo had heard her start the spell but had no idea about it as he wasn't the child of the Dark Lord. Shiloh bit her lip in thought and quickly settled on, "_Serpensortia_."

A snake shot out of her wand and right onto Hugo making him yell out in terror. However, it was of no use because Shiloh had quickly hissed an order at it to bite Hugo in Parseltongue, which it quickly obeyed and quite happily, too. "Argh! Get it off me! Bloody Hell!" Hugo roared.

Flitwick quickly aimed his wand at the snake and made it disappear. "That is enough! Mr. Weasley! Ms. Riddle, with me! Class is dismissed!" Flitwick squeaked angrily and Hugo, clutching at his arm, quickly followed behind him. They heard him muttering about despicable behavior and detention for the rest of their life or something of the sort as they followed Flitwick to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey quickly rushed Hugo in and quickly treated his mild snake bite. "With me!" Flitwick exclaimed, still angry, after Hugo's wounds were healed.

The two were eventually led straight into Dumbledore's office where McGonagall and Snape were already waiting for their wayward young charges. "This is all your fault." Shiloh hissed at Hugo who, again, looked at her in disbelief and indignation.

"What seems to be the problem, Filius?" Dumbledore asked.

"These two were caught, more than once, I might say, trying to curse each other. I have had enough. They are not to return until their behavior vastly improves." Flitwick exclaimed making both Shiloh and Hugo's jaw drop.

"What curses?" Dumbledore continued to question calmly.

"Mr. Weasley used the Disarming Spell then tried to use the _Densaugeo_ Hex on Ms. Riddle while Ms. Riddle here used the Shield Charm to reflect the _Densaugeo_ then summoned a snake on Mr. Weasley!" Flitwick exclaimed indignantly.

"Thank you, Filius. You may leave. We will deal with these students accordingly." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Flitwick answered and nodded in respect then left.

"The first day of class and you two have managed to get yourselves into a year's worth of trouble. What happened?" Dumbledore questioned. Shiloh and Hugo glanced at each other then immediately the two shot into an undecipherable babble of what seemed to be the explanation that Dumbledore had asked for. "Silence!" Dumbledore exclaimed and the two shut their mouths. "Ms. Riddle, you may start." Dumbledore informed.

"Well, sir, Hugo attacked me first. I was just defending myself." Shiloh informed and technically, it wasn't a lie.

"She called Charlotte a… a… Mudblood!" Hugo managed to grind out making Shiloh's eyes widen. She didn't think he would say it. She could almost feel Snape turn sharply towards her with a look of anger. "I was trying to teach her a lesson!" Hugo exclaimed.

"That may very well be true, Mr. Weasley, but that is not up to you. Mudblood is a filthy word but it is just that, a word. You attacked her first but I do believe she carried the fight onwards. What makes you think, Ms. Riddle, that using that word is okay at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore demanded sternly.

"Well, I always heard Daddy… Father say it when he talked about them. He never just called them Muggle-borns." Shiloh answered. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to her sympathetically but Snape knew she knew better. "Bella and Avery brought back a Muggle-born once when I was younger. I think I was 7. They took his son, too and threatened to torture the kid to death to make his dad talk." Shiloh started but was suddenly stopped.

"Hugo…" Dumbledore spoke up and the young Weasley turned to the man. "What you hear in this office must stay within these walls. It is of utmost importance. Any leak of this information can end with disaster." Dumbledore spoke. Hugo immediately nodded. Of all people in the world, he was probably the best person to talk to when one needed someone to keep a secret. "Thank you. Carry on, Ms. Riddle." Dumbledore said, nodding.

"Okay, well, Alice and Hannah were told to keep an eye on the kid and since they were my… caretakers, they took me along with them. I was only 7 and the kid was about 9 and we were bored because Alice and Hannah were just watching Dad torture the kid's father through the window so I played with him. We were playing Aurors and Death Eaters. I was the Death Eater and he was the Auror. When Daddy came to retrieve him as punishment for his father not giving him the information they needed, he caught us playing and got really mad. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me and killed Alice and Hannah for letting me play with him." Shiloh informed drawing a gasp of horror from both Hugo and McGonagall. Even Dumbledore and Snape looked surprise.

"Your father used an Unforgivable Curse ON you?" Hugo asked, wide-eyed. Maybe that was why she was such an angry person.

"Yeah, but he didn't mean to. At least, I don't think he meant to. He was sorry afterwards. He let me read his mind about that." Shiloh informed.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used the Cruciatus Curse on his own daughter? At 7 years of age?" McGonagall breathed unbelievably.

"What?! You're You-Know-Who's daughter?! No wonder you know all those spells! You're the Princess of Darkness!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Well, that's more than enough for today. 100 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin and any other punishments will be further explored by the Heads of your Houses." Dumbledore said knowing exactly how Snape was going to handle Shiloh's punishment. "And Hugo, remember… it's a secret." Dumbledore reminded.

Ever since Snape had, in a moment of embarrassment and anger, called Lily Evans a Mudblood and caused their friendship to waver, he had especially despised that particular word.

McGonagall walked off with Hugo's ear in tow while Snape just led Shiloh back to his office swiftly. "Severus, I know you told me to never use that word but it just slipped out. I mean, Charlotte and Hugo were being stupid Gryffindors and it just pissed me off with them acting so high and mighty as if my being American had anything to do with intelligence or skill. I know what you're going to do, Severus! Please, don't!" Shiloh exclaimed.

"We've discussed that vulgar word and agreed you were to never use it again. However, with your father as the Dark Lord, I can't really stop you from saying it. But I know you almost used the Cruciatus Curse. That will not be dismissed and that is the reason you are receiving this punishment." Snape informed.

"But I didn't. I didn't, Severus! I stopped myself!" Shiloh continued to argue, taking a couple steps back when Snape reached for her.

"You will learn that at Hogwarts the Cruciatus Curse is not to be an instinctive curse to call upon when one is angered." Snape answered simply and had her over his lap before she knew what had happened. Of course, it had happened with the help of his wand and a nonverbal spell.

"But Severus… Severus, don't! You can't!" Shiloh finally exclaimed in desperation.

"Is that so?" Snape questioned, raising an eyebrow. He didn't hear her words after his question because at that point, he brought his hand down on her backside drawing a yelp. He knew she wouldn't finish her last thought or even remember it after her punishment.

"Severus!" Shiloh whined through tears as Snape continued smacking her. "It hurts!" Shiloh exclaimed desperately. "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry, Severus! I'm sorry! I will never ever even think about the Unforgivable Curses at school. I promise!" Shiloh sobbed and only then did Snape let her back up.

"I will know if you do." Snape said simply but allowed Shiloh to cry into his robes for a few more minutes, holding her carefully in his lap.

"Severus, Father said that when I finish my 1st year, he's going to teach me ways to push the boundaries of magic. Like how to make spells like you have!" Shiloh spoke after regaining her composure relatively quickly. However, she was still rubbing at her bottom. "He knows I inherited his power of Telekinesis. Bella and Nott tried to teach me the Killing Curse but Father didn't let them. He said I'm not allowed, yet." Shiloh informed, walking around his office and scrutinizing potion ingredients closely.

Snape knew that it wasn't by morals and ethics that Lord Voldemort didn't want his child learning the Killing Curse. It was more of the matter that he didn't want her more powerful than him. He didn't want to give her the ability to attack him and succeed. Although he still considered himself the strongest sorcerer of all time, Shiloh's genealogy was definitely not something to be laughed at. As a descendent of both Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, Shiloh had stronger innate magic than her father. It was only the matter of having the ability to tap into the immense core of it that kept Shiloh Riddle from unimaginable power. And although Shiloh had her mother's love (and some might argue her father's), there was always a sense of hesitation Phoebe felt around Shiloh as the child was the product of forcible impregnation by the most evil being in the world; a man Phoebe had been taught to despise.

"Well, I believe your second class has already begun. Double Transfiguration. Go on." Snape shooed.

"Okay. Bye Severus." Shiloh said and gave him a short hug then ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, here it is. Chapter 2 to Two Paths.

Well, as we've covered about everything I needed to say in the previous chapter's author's note, I only have one more statement left. Enjoy and let your imagination soar!

* * *

"Ms. Riddle." McGonagall greeted making Shiloh freeze for a second then proceed to a spot next to Victoria and Garrett. "I will assume that your Head of House spoke to you about proper behavior. I will not tolerate as much as Professor Flitwick did. We were just going through our coursework for the year and what I expect from each student at the end of the year." McGonagall explained then turned her attention back to the entire class.

As usual, the moment the attention was off them, Shiloh, Emmett, Victoria and Garrett began chatting amongst themselves. "So, what happened? Was Professor Snape furious with you? Did he assign you detention with him?" Garrett questioned.

"You lost us 150 points from Slytherin, Shi." Victoria said with slight annoyance.

"Is that really all you're worried about, Vic? Some stupid form of rewards and punishment Hogwarts has set up? It's insulting and quite condescending to think that we'll ask how high when they tell us jump all for some upside down logic that shiny gems in a container will make us happy. We're 11. Not 2." Garrett answered.

"Well, I guess you have a point. But just really want to beat those disgusting Gryffindors. My father told me that the Hufflepuff house is almost the opposite of us; full of dirt-veined witches and wizards and whatnot. Slytherin has no Muggle-borns." Emmett Burke, another pure-blood supremacist, spoke proudly.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter which house has the most or least Muggle-borns, Emmett. It's a matter of Slytherin defeating Gryffindor. We are rivals as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are rivals. As long as we beat them, I'm happy." Victoria informed.

"Victoria, who's your father?" Emmett questioned suddenly. He didn't like her statement about Muggle-borns. Of course it mattered.

"Johannes Gersten." Victoria answered, glancing at the three suspiciously. After she answered, Emmett and Garrett turned to Shiloh.

"Uh… let me ask." Shiloh mumbled. "Father?" Shiloh called out in her mind.

"What do you want, Shiloh?" Voldemort hissed, annoyed by her intrusion in his thoughts.

"Is, uh, Johannes Gersten a Death Eater, Father?" Shiloh asked and she could feel her father's annoyance increase exponentially.

"You bother me about something as trivial as this? Isn't Severus there or a Death Eater's brat? Why are you bothering me and not them?" Voldemort demanded. Shiloh stayed silent but Voldemort could sense her emotions. "Johannes Gersten is a mindless servant. He's not even close to the Death Eater level, yet. Now, leave me alone." Voldemort answered then threw Shiloh out of his mind.

"Ow." Shiloh muttered, throwing her hands up to her head. Her father had been a little forceful in throwing her out of his mind.

"So?" Garrett questioned, frowning at the blonde.

"Father said that he's only a mindless servant." Shiloh informed making Emmett smirk.

"Well, that explains a lot. Your father doesn't quite understand the concept of pure-blood supremacy, yet. That or he isn't as loyal to the Dark Lord as he might tell others. Or… he's not as brave as our fathers in matters concerning the Dark Lord." Emmett said, the smirk still on his face.

Emmett Burke, son of Theodore Burke and his wife, was as loyal as his father when it came to serving the Dark Lord. However, when it came to Garrett's family, the Burke's were nothing. Garrett's mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, held Voldemort in the highest regards and the Dark Lord, in return, considered Bellatrix one of his most loyal and valuable followers. Bellatrix raised Garrett, modeling him after herself when it came to Lord Voldemort although the sexual attraction was not learnt by the 11 year old, thankfully.

"My father's not a mindless servant. He told my mother and I that he was promoted to Death Eater recently." Victoria exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, evidently the Dark Lord doesn't know that because he said that your father's still a mindless servant." Shiloh answered with a shrug. It didn't matter to her. She just had to learn everything she could at Hogwarts because the day she graduated from the school, her father was going to infiltrate and take over his and his daughter's soon to be alma mater.

"Quite frankly, I believe Shi's father more than I trust yours." Garrett answered then turned his attention briefly to McGonagall then the students sitting in front of them. "Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter and Max James don't deserve to go to Hogwarts. Mother told me so. Their families are full of Mudbloods and blood traitors. Weasley. Their name makes me want to vomit. When the Dark Lord strikes, they will all die." Garrett said though his last statement was significantly quieter than the other statements.

"Look, I don't think we should be talking about this in such a public setting." Shiloh hissed glancing around. Despite being surrounded by Slytherins with Gryffindors on the other side of the room, there were some that were not loyal to the Dark Lord… yet.

"You're right. Only the children of those loyal to the Dark Lord know who you are. Some of the 7th and 6th years have pledged their loyalty already and some are marked so they certainly know about you." Emmett whispered.

"The professors know who I am, too. And Hugo Weasley knows now. Me and him got in trouble and I had to try to talk my way out of it so I tried using my background to get out of it which meant Hugo Weasley heard about it. He's sworn to secrecy, though. When my father takes over, he and his friends will be the first to die. Agreed?" Shiloh questioned with a tone that demanded nothing but agreement.

The 10 year old nodded in satisfaction when Emmett, Garrett and even Victoria nodded. She doubted that Victoria would do anything, however. But Emmett and Garrett wouldn't hesitate to use the Cruciatus Curse and even the Killing Curse when taught.

"Wait, so, let me get this straight. You really are the daughter of the Dark Lord, right?" Victoria questioned.

"Bloody Hell, Vic, how could you go about not knowing that Shiloh is the heir to the Dark Lord's kingdom assuming that he will need her to take over?" Emmett demanded rolling his eyes at the raven haired Slytherin.

"I heard the rumors amongst the Dark Youth but my father told me never to believe in rumors unless I, myself, find out it's true." Victoria answered.

"That's a good rule to follow. And yes. Lord Voldemort is my father." Shiloh informed.

"You spoke his name." Victoria murmured, hazel eyes wide.

This time it was Shiloh who rolled her eyes. "What, am I supposed to be deathly afraid of saying his name like others are? Would you rather me call him 'Daddy'? I refer to him as the Dark Lord sometimes but it gets old." Shiloh explained.

The bell rang and immediately the four gathered their things and rushed out the door only to nearly run into Max, Lily and Hugo. "Watch it, Muggle lover." Emmett snarled, shoving Hugo to the ground.

"Lily, just leave it alone." Hugo quickly said to his cousin when he noticed her pull out her wand.

"I will not leave it alone! These arses can't go around thinking that they can just push us around all the time! I know just as many spells as Shiloh seems to know. My father is Harry Potter!" Lily exclaimed keeping her wand trained on the young blonde. Shiloh blinked calmly, not the least bit perturbed by the fact she basically had a wand in her face.

"Lily…" Hugo said nervously knowing the one thing that his cousin and their friend, Max, didn't know. Shiloh Riddle was the Dark Lord's daughter. He had a feeling Lord Voldemort wouldn't be too happy knowing that his daughter had been cursed by the child of Harry Potter and he was right. He would be angry that his own daughter allowed herself to be cursed by the daughter of Harry Potter.

"Back off, Potter." Emmett warned pulling out his own wand. Immediately after, Garrett and Victoria pulled out their own wands.

Shiloh remained unperturbed as she occasionally glanced at the tip of the wand.

"You attack her, we'll attack you back." Max warned.

Emmett smirked at the dark-haired boy. "Do you three honestly think we're afraid of you? What spells do you know that we might be afraid of, huh? Potter's father's trademark cowardly disarming charm? Hmm?" Emmett questioned.

"We know more than you think. And you might call the disarming charm cowardly but it beat You-Know-Who, didn't it? My father beat You-Know-Who by using the so called cowardly disarming charm. What does that make him?" Lily answered keeping her wand and eyes trained on Shiloh.

"Do not say it." Shiloh growled inconspicuously reaching into her pocket for her wand.

"And why not? Will your Death Eater fathers be angry at me for mocking their leader?" Lily questioned, starting to have a little fun. "Volde…," was all Lily managed to get out before the youngest Slytherin attacked.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Shiloh seethed moving her wand in a slashing motion at Lily who immediately fell backwards from the force, a deep cut on her chest.

Max and Hugo immediately reacted when they noticed Lily fall backwards. "_Stupefy_!" the two exclaimed in unison. Together, they managed to knock Victoria into unconsciousness, near death. They hadn't meant to attack the same person knowing the effects being attacked twice would mean.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Emmett exclaimed and suddenly Hugo became stiff and dropped to the ground.

"_Incarcerous_." Garrett said in an almost bored tone and a frightened looking Max was immediately bound by ropes that shot out of Garrett's wand.

"What kind of spell was that, Shi? I've never heard it before. It seemed to do a number on Potter, though." Emmett commented, almost amused.

"It's Professor Snape's. He created it. I don't think he knows that I've used it many times. Oh, fuck. He's going to be so mad at me." Shiloh muttered.

"He's going to be mad at us? Headmaster Dumbledore's going to be furious when he learns that 1st year students attacked each other." Emmett commented.

"Shit. I almost forgot about that. Twice in one day. I'm probably getting expelled. My father is going to be furious. I wouldn't be surprised if he used the Cruciatus Curse on me for this." Shiloh muttered and closed her eyes, wincing, when she heard the undeniable footsteps of professors.

"Oh, dear Lord." McGonagall muttered seeing her young charges as well as Victoria on the ground. "Severus, Cuthbert, quickly. We must get the children to the infirmary." McGonagall said in a rushing tone.

"I will take care of Ms. Potter." Snape quickly said recognizing the distinctive slash on Lily.

"Severus…" Shiloh said softly with a hesitant expression on her face. The Potions Professor shot her an extremely stern expression and stopped next to her, whispering into her ear. "I did… but let me explain, Sev…" Shiloh started but the man interrupted her.

"We will not talk about this right now." Snape snapped (lol) as he kneeled down beside Lily and began repairing her otherwise irreparable wounds. As he had created the spell, only he knew how to heal the wound Shiloh had caused.

"You five will immediately head towards my office. We must take Ms. Gersten to the Hospital Wing to assess the damage. Professor Snape will care for Ms. Potter and she as well as Ms. Gersten will later join you five." Dumbledore informed and immediately Shiloh, Emmett and Garrett nodded, heading off. Hugo and Max both glanced at Lily remorsefully before nodding and leaving, as well.

"I can't believe those dumb bastards got us into trouble again. This is why I hate Gryffindors. They always start confrontations in public places." Shiloh muttered angrily as the three made their way towards Dumbledore's office having the gall to even shove 5th years from their path.

"You guys aren't exactly in a position to be getting angry at us." Max answered shooting Emmett a dark glare.

"But you three do hold more responsibility when it comes down to who started our confrontation. While we are not completely exempt from the situation, you three were the ones who blew it completely out of proportion." Garrett answered not even turning towards Hugo or Max.

"Whatever." Shiloh muttered. She'd had enough of Hugo Weasley getting her in trouble. He'd probably just caused her to get yet another spanking from Severus. He had never given her two in one month before let alone two in one day and she definitely didn't want to start now. Besides, her butt was still sore. "Well, we're here. Where the hell is Professor Dumbledore?" Shiloh demanded as they reached his office. She had decided that she was going to ignore any Gryffindors for the rest of the week in hopes that she didn't get into trouble again.

"There is no need for language like that, Ms. Riddle." Dumbledore spoke as he, McGonagall, Snape and the last two miscreants were led towards them.

"Sorry, Professor." Shiloh immediately answered in a sincere tone though Snape could tell the 10 year old didn't really mean it.

"Very well. All of you. In." Dumbledore ordered as the three adults ushered every child into the office.

Dumbledore walked past the students and the professors, who had situated themselves in the back of the room, and to his desk where he took a seat. "I understand that you seven have a deep rivalry with each other but it does not excuse your actions. I ask you, Mr. Weasley… Ms. Riddle… are you two looking to be expelled during your 1st year?" Dumbledore asked, his usual twinkle gone and his blue eyes now particularly stern.

"No, sir." Hugo and Shiloh answered in unison, Hugo a bit quieter than Shiloh.

"Then it would suit you two well to stay out of trouble. I do not want to have you two in my office again." Dumbledore warned then turned to everyone. "As for the rest of you, you will have detention with ME everyday unless I happen to be out then you will report to your Head of House. You will report here every day after classes. I can guarantee that detention with me will be hard work and not fun. You will keep reporting back until I say it is over. Cursing each other and nearly killing each other is not a light offense. Now, is that understood?" Dumbledore questioned.

A chorus of 'Yes, Professor' rang out and each Gryffindor's heads as well as Victoria's bowed down with a shameful expression. Emmett and Garrett didn't look quite so ashamed as they were looking right at Dumbledore with blank expressions. Shiloh kept her face blank, as well, but Dumbledore noticed her occasionally glancing to the side at Snape without moving her head.

"Very well. You are all dismissed. And I will not deny Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape any further action should they wish, however." Dumbledore said then watched as they all trooped out. "Uh, Severus. If you would stay for just a little longer. Mr. Burke, Ms. Gersten, Mr. Lestrange, Ms. Riddle, wait outside… and behave yourselves." Dumbledore warned. The Headmaster then waited until everybody trooped out and he heard his door close. He turned to Snape. "I understand you are thinking of having a repeat performance of the proceeds earlier with Ms. Riddle?" Dumbledore spoke softly.

Snape stayed quiet for a moment. "Professor, it's what I believe to be the only way to get things through to her." Snape finally said quietly.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "I understand, Severus, and I'm not condemning you for it. In fact, I've gone through a few rounds of it myself as a lad. My mother had insisted after a period of my bullying Aberforth." Dumbledore commented then went silent again. "I just want to remind you that discipline is not all that young Ms. Riddle needs. I doubt that Tom is the warmest father in Great Britain."

"Yes, sir. And the plan will be easier than I thought it would be. Shiloh, she…" Snape started.

"She loves you, Severus. Perhaps even more so than Tom. If you can carry through the plan where we draw Shiloh onto the path of good instead of the path of evil as her father intended, we will have a great ally. She can provide the extra power and knowledge that we need to defeat Tom. Don't think you won't encounter some reluctance in turning her against her father, Severus, because she has grown to be extremely loyal to the only family she believes she has as can be shown by her aggressiveness towards Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley. But if she loves you like I think she does, she will turn for you. You are more of a father to her than Tom ever was and ever will be. He doesn't have the ability to love like you do." Dumbledore said softly, his blue eyes still completely serious.

"Is that all, Professor?" Snape asked after a moment of thoughtful silence.

Once more, Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled. "Yes, that is all, Severus. Now, you may go take care of your young wayward charges. But before you go, would you care for a Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore questioned reaching forward on his desk and taking the lid off the small tin full of lemony candies.

"No, thank you." Snape mumbled then swiftly left the Headmaster of Hogwarts to un-stick a pair of lemon drops and place one delicately in his mouth.

"Professor, are you going to be pursuing any, uh, further actions with us?" Victoria immediately asked as Snape walked past them with an obvious expectancy for them to follow him. The four whirled around on their feet and followed the Potions teacher.

"Not with you." Snape said ominously.

Garrett turned to Shiloh, who immediately looked at the ground. She knew it wouldn't concern Garrett, either. "What have we done that is considerably worse than what Victoria has done?" Garrett whispered into Shiloh's ear.

"He's not talking about you guys. He's talking about me. I can't tell you why." Shiloh answered in a quieter whisper though she turned a light pink at her words. However, the moderate darkness in the dungeons was enough to hide it.

"Now, I believe classes are over and dinner will be in half an hour." Snape said abruptly turning around and staring down at the four. They stopped as fast as they could so as to not bump into the man. "Emmett, Garrett and Victoria. You three will go back to the Common Room until it is dinner time. I need to have a discussion with Shiloh that does not concern you three." Snape said, still staring down his nose at the 1st years. Garrett shot Shiloh a concerned expression but left with the other two when Snape hissed, "Leave!"

"I'm probably following you to your office now, huh, Severus?" Shiloh questioned quietly.

"Good guess." Snape murmured then led the worried child through his classroom and into his office.

"Is that your room, Severus?" Shiloh asked with wide eyes as she noticed the slightly open door right opposite of the door connecting his office to the classroom. "I've never seen that before," she added incredulously then started towards it.

Before she could get near it, however, Snape shot her a look that stopped her in her tracks. He made his way over to the door, shut it then pointed his wand at it making the door glow momentarily then disappear. "Sit down." Snape said not coldly but not kindly, either.

Shiloh glanced at Snape and, making sure that it was more of an order than a request, took a seat on the chair behind Snape's desk. He had no other chairs in the room. "Severus, are you really mad at me?" Shiloh asked.

Snape looked into her eyes searching for the feelings Dumbledore had been talking about then quickly turned away when her expression became one of confusion at his blank look. "I am… angry at what you did. I'm not angry at you." Snape finally said, turning back around.

"Am-am I getting another spanking, Severus? 'cause I really don't want one. My butt's still sore." Shiloh said starting to sniffle a little.

"When you were 8… I became one of your main assigned caretakers. I told you… that… my preferred choice of punishment was…" Snape said slowly.

"Was spanking. And that Father said you were allowed to punish me in any way except torture, curses, hexes and jinxes. You said there were rules I had to follow around Father and then rules I had to follow when it was just you and me. You didn't like me in the beginning, Severus. I remember." Shiloh said suddenly then looked down at her lap, lightly kicking her feet.

Snape had to stop himself from leaving. He had absolutely no idea how to tell people how he felt. "I do not… dislike you anymore." Snape muttered.

"Really, Severus?" Shiloh asked with a grin. She jumped up and gave him a hug but after a couple seconds, Snape gently pried her away.

"It is fine if you act this way in front of me at Hogwarts but you understand that your father will not stand for this behavior?" Snape questioned.

"I know, Severus. Father doesn't approve of any signs of weakness. He already told me so. Well, except in front of my caretakers who he said are sworn to secrecy that I'm a kid and that I act like one which I don't understand since I mean, anyone can tell I'm a kid. But I guess being his kid, I can't really act like a kid. But I can sometimes act like a kid in front of him as long as I don't whine or tell him 'no' or anything like that. Only when we're alone, though." Shiloh rambled as Snape directed her back on her chair.

"As long as you understand that what you've done today will not be tolerated whatsoever and that next time, there will be serious punishment, I think we can forego a spanking this time." Snape said. He couldn't bring himself to punish her after Dumbledore's mini speech. That old coot had probably planned on that happening.

"I understand, I really do, Severus. Thanks!" Shiloh exclaimed once more tackling the tall man with a tight hug.

"If I didn't know any better, Shiloh, I would think that you are becoming quite fond of hugging. What happened to pretending they were burning your skin off when Scarlet or Claire gave you those hugs?" Snape questioned in a rare moment of playful teasing.

"I grew up. I'm not 8 anymore." Shiloh answered with a smirk looking up at him with her arms still around his waist. "Severus, can I see your room?" Shiloh asked pulling away from him and running to the front of the wall where the door had been previously.

"Curiosity, Shiloh, it killed the cat." Snape said but pointed his wand anyway and opened the door, allowing her in.

"But satisfaction brought it back!" Shiloh retorted as she ran into the room. "It looks like the common room and the dorms put together on one floor." Shiloh said with slight disappointment. "I thought it would have cool stuff like snakes and potion ingredients and all this magical stuff." Shiloh explained.

"Well, I guess you are quite the disappointed young child. Now, go back to your common room. I expect to see you there at dinner." Snape said effectively dismissing Shiloh with a wave of his hand. He didn't think that telling her there were other rooms that held exactly what she thought his rooms held would have been wise.

"Alright. Bye." Shiloh answered then ran off towards the common room.

Victoria, Emmett and Garrett were sitting right by the entrance of the common room waiting for their friend. "So, how did it go? Was Professor Snape particularly angry with you? Did you receive extra detention or something?" Victoria questioned.

"No, the Professor just wanted to talk to me. But guess what? I got to see his room." Shiloh said with a grin.

"Really? What was it like? I've heard he keeps the rarest potion ingredients in there. The stuff like Bigfoot feet and stuff." Emmett said with a smirk.

"It was actually really boring. It was just like our common room and the bed was like our bed but bigger. But he had a whole wall of books but they weren't really interesting so I didn't go over to see what type of books they were. Even the colors were green and silver like ours. Anyways, I heard Slytherin Quidditch tryouts are like next week or something. The Slytherin Captain this year is Kieran Atwood. Vic, I heard the cuties Scorpius Malfoy and Dallas Sterling are going to be trying out. I think we should go watch the tryouts." Shiloh said with a grin making Emmett and Garrett roll their eyes.

"Oh, I agree. But Kieran Atwood isn't anything to scoff at, either. He has the cutest green eyes." Victoria gushed only making Shiloh grin wider.

"I do believe you two are a bit too young for them." Garrett said bitterly. "Kieran's a 7th year. Scorpius is a 3rd year and Dallas is a 4th year." Garrett added.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at his friend. "It seems like you're a little jealous, Garrett." Emmett commented amusingly.

"I'm not jealous. I just think that as you two are only 10 and 11, you should focus a little on things more important especially as the Dark Lord's daughter." Garrett added though it didn't help the situation any. If anything, it only strengthened Emmett's observation. It was just a matter of whether he was trying to chase Shiloh Riddle or Victoria Gersten, both pretty in their own right.

"Just because I'm 10 doesn't mean I can't appreciate a hot guy." Shiloh said with a light glare.

Emmett held his hands up in defense and a light smirk. "Whatever you want, Shi. I doubt it's anything more than a crush, anyway." Emmett spoke.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's almost dinner. Let's head down." Shiloh announced and got up. Emmett, Garrett and Victoria followed her lead as she exited the Slytherin Common Room. "As you guys know, I can communicate with my dad from Hogwarts but only to an extent. Sometimes he blocks me out or forces me out the second I go in his mind." Shiloh started as they walked through the dungeon corridors.

"Of course. The Dark Lord would want eyes and ears in Hogwarts and who better and who more loyal than his own child? He is an extremely skilled Legilimens and Occlumens so I doubt you would get in without his express approval. Does he use you, though?" Garrett asked.

"What do you mean 'use'?" Shiloh asked suspiciously. The way he phrased the question seemed off.

"Use as in control you through your mind. If you were skilled enough, you could take control of certain people that have already been open to you once before and make them do things. Like the Imperius Curse but it leaves no trace." Garrett explained. His mother had explained it to him when he was younger. He knew that she had offered him as a vessel to the Dark Lord many times, as well, which didn't please him as much.

"Oh, I don't think so. Nothing seems any different. I don't think Father would do that, though. He doesn't talk to me much or do anything with me unless it's our monthly visit but he treats me with relative respect. He never tries to manipulate me or anything." Shiloh explained.

"You only see your father once a month?" Victoria asked with widened eyes. When she was home, she saw her father nearly every day unless he was out doing work in the Ministry or doing work for the Dark Lord although the two were slightly interlinked. Voldemort definitely had many influences in the Ministry and in other places of power. It was almost expected of him to have eyes and ears everywhere.

"Yeah. I have caretakers who give me what I want or need. Jack, who I hate the most, Severus, Scarlet and Claire. Severus and Scarlet are my favorite, though. They're not mean and unfair like Jack is or a dumbass like Claire is." Shiloh explained heading down to the Great Hall. She purposefully tried to make it sound as if the Severus she was speaking about were a different person as opposed to being their Potions professor.

They were hit by a bundle of energy, voices and noises as they neared the Great Hall. Ignoring everyone else, the four made their way to their spot at the Slytherin table and took a seat. Scorpius, Gregory Goyle, Jr. and Roman Parker sat across from them though the teenage boys practically ignored the young 1st years. Instead, they were talking amongst themselves and Shiloh wouldn't be surprised if they were plotting something against the rules.

"Look, you three," Victoria started seriously drawing the silence and attention of even Shiloh. "We cannot get in trouble tomorrow. At all. It is only our 2nd day of school and we already have detention with the Headmaster! I don't think it will be that frightening, however, because from what I hear, Professor Dumbledore is the nicest person on the staff." Victoria explained and received nods of agreement.

"Tomorrow we have Flying in the morning with Gryffindors then double Potions with Gryffindors then Herbology out in the greenhouse with Ravenclaws. The day after that we have double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors again and double History of Magic with Ravenclaws. Why the Hell do they keep putting us with Gryffindors when they know we hate each other's guts?" Shiloh demanded with a scowl. Trouble always occurred when Shiloh, Emmett, Garrett and Victoria were stuck with Hugo, Lily and Max.

"I don't know but it's going to make behaving tomorrow pretty hard. The Ravenclaws will cover all the questions asked by the professors so class with them will be relatively easy. Their noses are always stuck in books so I doubt they would start any confrontations with us." Garrett commented as they ate.

"I agree. As long as we keep our noses clean with the Gryffindors, we'll be okay. If I get in trouble again, I think Professor Snape will kill me. Literally." Shiloh said.

"Well, we already have homework in Transfigurations and Charms so we might as well get started on it." Victoria suddenly said.

Emmett looked dismayed. "What are you? Some Ravenclaw? I was thinking we would just wait until Meg or Jason finish it and we could copy it." Emmett explained.

"Whatever you want. I'm going to do it myself and learn myself. Besides, how do you know the professors don't have some sort of anti-cheating measures? You can do practically anything with magic." Victoria answered.

"I'm doing homework myself, too. It'll take maybe 10 minutes." Shiloh answered nonchalantly as she stirred some pudding on her plate. She didn't want dessert. She was actually craving some seasoned diced potatoes that had just disappeared. She had been pondering taking some before it had disappeared.

"I want to copy." Garrett stated simply as he ate some pecan pie.

Once the food disappeared, Dumbledore made a short announcement then sent the students on their way. "Look, you guys go first. I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Shiloh said keeping an eye on Dumbledore as he conversed a little more with McGonagall.

"Alright. Whatever you want. I personally wouldn't want to talk to him after him assigning us endless detention. If anything, I would ignore the old bloke." Emmett said with obvious anger towards the punishment they had been assigned.

"He's not that bad, Emmett." Shiloh said rolling her eyes as she watched Dumbledore finally get up and head to his office.

"Well, maybe we should go with you lest you say something not approved by him and receive even more punishment." Garrett said, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. Maybe his mother's fondness of Riddles had been passed on.

"Look, I'm not an invalid. I can handle myself. So you guys head down to the common room first and I'll meet up later. It won't take long, I promise. I'll be back before curfew, for sure." Shiloh said.

"Well, if you're sure…" Garrett said softly.

"I'm sure, I'm sure! Go, already!" Shiloh exclaimed, annoyed. Emmett shrugged and left, Victoria quickly following him. Garrett watched Shiloh head towards the Headmaster's office then turned on his heels and ran to catch up with Emmett and Victoria.

Shiloh took her time making her way to the Headmaster's office before realizing she couldn't get up because of the gargoyles guarding the entrance. "Oh, my fucking G-d. Is everything against me today?" Shiloh muttered to herself before cursing so darkly at the gargoyles that she made them fear for their stony lives. They quickly jumped to the side to allow her entrance. "Thank you." Shiloh said sarcastically before making her way up the stairs. "Professor Dumbledore?" Shiloh questioned as she slowly walked into the office.

"What's wrong, Ms. Riddle?" Dumbledore questioned placing his quill down on his desk and turning his attention to the 1st year.

Shiloh glanced curiously at the redhead sleeping in the corner of the office but turned back to Dumbledore, nonetheless. "Professor, I just-I wanted to know if…" Shiloh started but was suddenly cut off by an extremely feminine voice. Shiloh turned her head sharply to the redhead who now had awoken.

"Ms. Riddle?" the woman repeated, staring at Dumbledore then quickly turned to Shiloh. "Is that-is that you?" she questioned.

"Yes, I'm Shiloh Riddle. But I'm trying to talk to Professor Dumbledore so if you could kindly allow me to speak." Shiloh said with slight annoyance then turned back to the Headmaster who didn't seem amused by her behavior. "Professor, I just wanted to ask you if…" Shiloh tried again but was once more interrupted.

"You've grown so much. You're beautiful… so beautiful." the woman breathed, standing up and draping the blanket over the arm of the large chair she was sleeping in. "But you're… so much like… him," she added with a slight tone of mourning that Shiloh caught.

"Can you stop interrupting me, please?" Shiloh demanded, not hearing the woman's words and only knowing she kept interrupting her.

"Shiloh, you will watch how you behave and your tone of voice when you are speaking to your mother." Dumbledore said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Professor but she just… wait. What? My mother?" Shiloh questioned turning back to the blue-eyed redhead.


End file.
